greatest_tv_channelsfandomcom-20200213-history
ABC Kids (US)
ABC Kids (also known as Disney's ABC Kids!, and originally titled Disney's One Saturday Morning until September 7, 2002) is an American children's daytime E/I programming block that aired on ABC. It originally running from 1997 until 2011. Following Discovery Inc.'s acquisition of Litton Entertainment, ABC Kids has been revived as a six-day-a-week children's E/I programming block. Why It Rocks Disney's One Saturday Morning Original run (2002-2011) Revival #The revival of the block, was Disney's very first comedy-oriented programming block. #It was officially considered The wackiest and zaniest name in American children's television. #Every show on this block's revival are 100% educational programming. #At the end of the opening titles of each program during the block, a tiny lightbulb icon appeared in a bottom corner of the screen (which during programs, often occurred during a static frame at the end of the program's title sequence) with an announcer saying, "Illuminating Television," in reference to the educational programming content within the block. Various animations in which the lightbulb was removed from the screen occurred after the bulb's chain was pulled by a hand of Mickey Mouse (including a hand of Pooh from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh), differing depending on the program (such as the lightbulb turning into a rocket, falling into a garbage can, turning red, yellow or green when it's driving as a racing car, turning into a helicopter or jumping in a pool). #This block will have an E/I rating at the top. An "E/I" icon adorned on a mortarboard hat and a the ABC logo with the Mickey Mouse ears (based on the one seen in the logo used for the block) that bounced to the top of the screen to wear the E/I hat at the start of each act. #It not only expands its Saturday morning lineup from 7am-12pm, it also added its weekday lineup, in the morning from 6-7am and in the afternoon from 3-5pm. #These shows will make their ABC premieres (including The Wuzzles, Muppet Babies (1984), Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Breakfast with Bear, The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa, Muppet Time!, The Itsy Bitsy Spider, Inspector Gadget (1983) and much more!). #*All four of the best Disney TV cartoons, Mickey Mouse Works, Schoolhouse Rock!, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Jungle Cubs will return to the block. #*It bring The Funny Company back on the air. #This block will use CGI-animated bumpers, very similar to Kids' WB! bumpers from 1997 to 2001, starring an CGI-animated version of the block's logo on a CGI-generated version of the Walt Disney studio lot. #*These ABC Kids bumpers are making use of a wide array of various zany cartoon sound effects (mainly from the Warner Bros. and Hanna-Barbera cartoons). #The iconic theme song of the block's revival was Merrily We Roll Along. It mark both Warner Bros. (home of Looney Tunes) and Disney (home of Mickey Mouse) shared the song together. Bad Qualities Disney's One Saturday Morning Original run (2002-2011) Category:American TV networks Category:Kids' TV networks Category:Programming blocks Category:Disney networks